


Dreams are a journey to achieve

by twolivze



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twolivze/pseuds/twolivze
Summary: They are on an island, surrounded by dangerous creatures. The place is still beautiful, and the environment is worth to be seen. But Weaver wants none of it. Her thoughts are focused on one man only, and she is ready to make her dreams come true.
Relationships: James Conrad/Mason Weaver
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dreams are a journey to achieve

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !  
> This movie is literally my favourite, and I absolutely *needed* to write about it. Mason and James are awesome, and I love them so much. Soooo, here I am! :) I hope you will like it !
> 
> Oh, and reminder english is not my first language, feel free to tell me if I made mistake, and if I did, I'm sorry for the inconvenience :)

At first she was excited. Now she was beginning to regret it. But then… There was him. Him and his devastating smile, him and his kindness, him and his easy leadership. He was as fascinating as this island, and if she wasn't too preoccupied with the beauty of the nature surrounding them, she surely would have taken a dozen pics of the man in front of her. Being this lost in thoughts made her trip and nearly fell on one of her comrades, Slivko. Excusing herself, she attempted a smile, and stood right again. Stealing a glance to the male who interested her, she was disappointed to see that he didn't give her the attention she was hoping to gain with her non-intentional fall. 

Focus Mason !

She was on a goddamn island, where monsters existed and are living in it ! Every breath can be her last, and yet, her thinking was on one man only. It was surely an unhealthy obsession for the male who would maybe save them all, or at least, she hoped. The male has his nerves, but he was also extremely caring and courageous. Everyone was letting their fear out, except for him. He needed to be the strong one, so people can be rather calm about their situation. Sure, she started on the wrong foot with him, maybe. But also, something was tying her to him, a link with enough force to make her forget about everything else. Who was she kidding, she couldn't forbid her mind to wonder how good it would be to feel him against her, in a tight hug, or, if she was bold enough, thinking about the righteous of his lips on hers, hands tangled in hair, eyes closed, just savouring the moment… 

"Weaver ! Are you alright ?"

She lifted her head up, meeting the glance of the former S.A.S. in front of her. Everyone around them was watching, stopped in their tracks. 

"Uh ? Yeah, everything's fine ! What's the matter ?

-You literally stopped walking, and you seemed to be lost in deep thoughts, girl. We don't have time for that !"

It was Slivko who replied. Poor boy was afraid, but couldn't say it too much, because he was a soldier. He couldn't let his emotions go away from his own control over them. 

"I did ?

-Yes. Are you sure you're good ? We can take a break if you want-

-No, no it's okay ! I'm sorry, it will not happen again."

And then she just walked past the tracker, avoiding his gaze as much as she could, taking the lead of their little group. Man, the day will be long. But the mercenary would not let go that easily. He joined her again, attempting no physical contact, but still trying to meet her eyes. 

"Weaver, you are not alone here. We need to trust us all, because without that, it will be more difficult for us. You know that ?"

When no replies came, he walked faster, then posted himself in front of the woman.

"The key to survive here is to communicate with each other the best we can. It's scary, but that's our fate right now. We need to escape, as a team."

Still no sound from her, so he let himself grab her hand, gently, not squeezing it too hard so she could remove it if she wanted to. He finished by practically begging her, his face looking like a guilty puppy.

"Weaver… Weaver please, look at me."

When she finally met his gaze, she was stunned by his soft expression, reassuring but worried. 

"I need to be sure that everyone is okay. I know it's difficult, I know it's terrifying, but we will go through it. Because we are together. I don't want to force you on anything… But please, tell me sincerely if you feel okay or not. I… We could help you. We are a team, right ?"

Her blushing cheeks were betraying her, but the man said nothing about it. He was so attentive and caring, and she was worrying him. She couldn't look away. If she hadn't controlled herself right now, she surely would have kissed him immediately. But then she remembered her comrades, and that everyone was waiting for her. She smiled, a genuine one, and squeezed the hand that was still in hers. 

"I'm sorry if you were worried because of me. I assure you I'm okay. I was just deep in thoughts, I didn't even notice that I was so lost. It will not happen again."

The tracker let a relieved sigh out, and smiled back. He did a little nod, only meant for her, acknowledging what she just said, and retrieved his hand. Mason whimpered slightly at the loss of contact, but followed nonetheless the man, who was walking again. She would have loved to hold him a little longer, until they got out this island even. That's how she realized she really lost it, and she didn't even know if it was because they will probably die here, or because she really fell in love with him in a matter of two or three sentences spoken to each other. Their first encounter wasn't as smooth as she would have liked it to be, but now she didn't really care. All she could think about was him right now, his back muscles moving graciously in front of her, his hand clenched hard around his weapon, eyes everywhere around them, alert. Even in this dangerous environment, she felt at peace, as long as she was near him. She sighed. She was supposed to be afraid, right ?

-

She wasn't, has never been. Not a single second. Meeting the Iwis was surprising, the loss of one of their companions too, but never has she been terrified. Except in this moment, when she just… fell. Suddenly, she was alone again. She wasn't aware of what would happen, nobody could save her, not where she was currently falling. She just desperately cried out, closed her eyes, and lost consciousness when she felt the water hurting her back. No one was with her, not this time… It was the only thought which was running through her head, never stopping to make her so afraid she could die only from this feeling. 

She was so cold. But also, there was this warm feeling surrounding her. She had an horrible taste in her mouth, and all she could think about was to spit it out. She did it, coughing, then opening her eyes. In front of her sat the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, holding her tightly, a worried feeling written all over his face. 

"Conrad…"

They didn't need words, she never needed them. She just pulled him in a hug, which he replied to some seconds after. Squeezing him as if her life depended on it, she couldn't let go. He didn't seem to mind, after all, so she just enjoyed the feeling. Then, she began shaking. After all, the water was cold and she wasn't moving, even if the man's heating form was here for her, it wasn't enough. He noticed that, so he slowly pulled away, and screamed for the others to come. He took her in his arms again, just so he could bring her back to the boat. Her comrades did all they could to dry and warm her. She now wasn't shivering, and they were listening to Marlow, singing. Helicopters came in view in the horizon, greeting them, and Weaver didn't know what to think. This island was magical, sure. It was a great adventure, even if they lost many people on their journey here. But still, she will miss everything here, especially the relationship with her companions. And the tracker… Will she ever meet him again ? Will they keep in touch when it'll be finished for good ?

"Are you alright ?"

Deep in thoughts, again, she didn't hear Conrad approaching her. He waited for her to acknowledge him, and after a slight nod from her, he sat down beside her, careful not to be too near, in case she wouldn't want it.

"I think I am. I feared for my death earlier, but now I know we're all safe. They are coming for us. But, still… I can't stop but wondering what it'll be after. Words will come out. They always do. Also…"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Should she confess all she thinks to this man ? As if he was reading her soul, he smiled brightly to her, encouraging in a way, but with still this spark in his eyes which told her "do not say anything if you don't feel like it, you can trust me, and I trust your choices". He will not force her, he will wait until she is ready. But she was ready, deep in her heart, she knew.

"We bounded all together on this journey. We were all feeling the same, we survived together, we helped each other, we lived the same nightmare. But after ? We will not see each other again, right ? We will separate, and then… What will happen ? I'll miss you all. I'll miss you, James. I'll never feel safe again, if you are not here to help me."

There, she said it. And the tracker really was at loss of words. He released the breath he was holding since she called her James, a first time. He knew she was serious. But what he didn't know is that she was feeling that way. He did all he could to protect her, the few days they were here. But, he reasoned, he did that with the others too. And he couldn't help but think it was different. She was different. She seems so courageous but yet stubborn, and she knows what she was fighting for and against. She has a strong heart, and she showed it well during their adventure. He was feeling attracted to her every time he laid his eyes on her. He smiled. Reassuringly, he took her hand, squeezing it. 

"I will always be here when you need me, you know. I will not let you go. We will find a way to always keep the contact between us all, if you want. I know it will not bother the others, they took quite a liking in you. And I, too. I do not intend to just forget what happened here, and I do not intend to forget my friends either. We all will be here for you, Mason.

-But you don't understand ! Still, it will be good to keep in touch, but… I also need you. I don't think I'll bear the fact that you'll not be right next to me when I'll need you to be. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to get back to real life, because I like you and I don't want to be away from you."

She tried to retrieve her hand from him, but he held it even harder. No, he will not let her go. 

"And I don't want to be away from you too. You are everything to me, Weaver. I was alone before this mission, and now… I found a new purpose. I don't know what I would have done if you really died there. I would have never forgiven myself. I swore to protect you when we first fell in this helicopter. I swore no harm will be done to you. I failed, and yet, you're here with me, telling me things my heart longed to hear from your mouth. I will never leave you, Mason, and whatever the fate has in stock for us, then it will be for us. We will confront it together, because that's how we want it to be. Right ?"

A single tear escaped the girl's eye, quickly brushed away by Conrad's thumb, who cupped her face with his free hand. She smiled happily, not knowing what to do or say. Her heart was just filled with joy, as was his. He put his forehead against her, and closed his eyes, enjoying the proximity, bringing his finger to caress her hair slowly.

"Hey lovebirds, time to get in there, we are going home !"


End file.
